The Uncontrollable
by Reiki of Darkness
Summary: The Strongest Team Book 1. Alissianna, Alexa, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy are Fairy Tail's Strongest Team, but one of them has more types of magic than any other. A twisted fate has approached this team and has become uncontrollable to even themselves, can they find out what is actually happening to them? Will they perish like the many wizards before them?
1. Prologue

_**Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**The Strongest Team**_

* * *

_**The Uncontrollable**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was a hot and sunny day. Master Makarov was in the Guild hall, perched on the bar.

Some of the younger children were running around, except two of them, Gray and a girl with long brown hair and sparkling purple eyes were sitting at a table, drawing pictures. Her name was Alissianna. She didn't know her last name, until today...

Makarov looked up just in time for a boy to walk in. He had pink hair and dark brown eyes. He looked at the Master and smiled, 'I want to join, after you told me about this place. Is that alright?'

Alissianna looked up when Master Makarov walked up to her table, he smiled apologetically. 'Sorry about this, but can you turn to face the door?'

She nodded and used her hands to spin around, she gasped at the sight of the boy.

Gray stood up, in confusion, just like everyone else. The other children stopped running around and started whispering things, the older ones all went silent and looked at Allie and the boy.

Makarov smiled again, 'I found who your mother and father were, and even your last name. This is Natsu Dragneel, your half brother. Natsu, this is Alissianna.'

Natsu and Allie both gasped, 'hang on, how do you know she is my half sister? She doesn't even look like me! But does that mean she can use fire Dragon Slayer Magic aswell?'

Allie shook her head, 'I have the ability to cancel out any form of magic... I'm really pleased to meet you, no one calls me Alissianna though, except Master Makarov and some of the other Masters from the other guilds. You can call me Allie!'

Natsu smiled, 'er, yeah, same here... So do we share the same mother, or father?'

'Father, I found out he was a Salamander that dissapeared. Natsu, you are a month older than her. Her mother was an old Fairy Tail Wizard with amazing Crystal Maker power. Her name was Cecilia, she was an S-ranked wizard. She died when the rest of her family found out she gave birth to you. She brought you here for safe keeping, knowing full well that they wouldn't go anywhere near a Guild. Your family died in a civil war that happened when you were 5. Anyway, I have said enough about the matter, I will leave you all to get to know one another...' and with that, he left the Guild.

Natsu looked at Allie and smiled, 'it's a nice day... do you wonna play in the back garden?'

Allie looked at her legs, 'I would love to... but-'

'Alright! I'll race you!' and Natsu dissappeared as fast as anything.

Allie started crying, Gray walked over to her and smiled, 'hey, you wonna do some more drawing? Huh! Why are you crying?'

Mirajane, a girl with white hair in a ponytail and deep blue eyes, walked over. 'Ok, who made you cry? They are so gonna hurt when I get my hands on them.'

Elfman, Mirajane's little brother and the youngest of the three, Lisanna both walked up to her and smiled.

'Hey, don't cry, Allie.' Lisanna said cheerfully.

'I-I'm sorry, its just-'

Natsu came back, puzzled, 'why didn't you race me. Huh? Did I make you cry?'

Gray blew up at him, 'you jerk! You're suppose to be her big brother and you know nothing about her!'

Natsu scowled at him, 'I know I don't, but it doesn't mean she can not race with me! Who are you calling a jerk? At least I'm still wearing my clothes, Pervert!'

Gray gasped 'Argh! Not again, I'm no pervert!'

Just then a flash of red hair appeared and both Natsu and Gray were embedded in the wall. A girl with silver armour on and a matching sword tied round her waist folded her arms, she had deep brown eyes. 'You two should not fight! You're new here, so be nice to everyone. Gray, you have been here for some time now, so you should know better!'

Gray scowled, 'I'm sorry, Erza, but he made Allie cry! He doesn't know her condition!'

Natsu gasped, 'w-what? Your telling me that she has a condition? Is she ill?'

Erza Scarlet rolled her eyes, 'so, you don't know?'

Cana Alberona, a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail and large brown eyes walked over, 'she has lived here all her life and yet...'

Gray looked at the floor, 'she can't walk... She has been getting there slowly and one day, she will be able to run around like the rest of us, but untill then we just have to be patient!'

Natsu looked down at the floor and thought to himself _**...She can't walk?...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**The Strongest Team**_

* * *

_**The Uncontrollable**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

The day started just like any other. Gray got out of bed, put on a pair of black jeans and a navy blue and white polo shirt. He slipped on his trainers and walked out of the room. He walked down the narrow corridor, past the other bedroom and entered the kitchen. He grabbed the jug next to the kettle and filled it up with water from the tap. He then filled up the kettle and turned it on, he grabbed two cups from the draining board and put half a teaspoon of sugar and a tea bag in both. He left the room and walked to the other bedroom in the apartment.

He opened the door and took in his surroundings with a slight smile. The walls were a dusty rose, the floor was a plain grey. The Wardrobe, the rocking chair, the desk, the bed side table, the bed, the mirror and the many photo frames were a solid antique oak with an unbelievably realistic burnt effect. The rocking chair had a white blanket on it and a massive silk white ribbon. The desk was highly neat and organised. The occupied bed was a light powder pink with white silk roses patterned on it. Both the desk and the bedside table had a vase on them, which had freshly cut silk white and red roses in them. The bed side table had two picture frames on it, one with all of Fairy Tail's strongest team in it, the other with Gray and Natsu carrying Allie on their shoulders when they were younger, they were laughing and having a good time! There were lots of picture frames on the wall aswell. Guild members, both past and present, people from different jobs that they got on well with, trips and holidays, all sorts.

Gray walked up to the occupied bed and sat on it, 'Allie, you need to get up, we're going on a job today!'

She moved a little and groaned, 'just 5 more minutes...'

He rolled his eyes and put his hands on both her shoulders, 'Allie...'

She screamed and moved the quickest she had ever done when half asleep, the covers moved, revealing super long brown hair. Gray got a big slap in his face which made him fall off the bed. She held her arms and started crying.

Gray stood up and put his arms around her, 'I'm sorry, I forgot...'

She looked at him and hugged him back, 'I thought it was _him_ again...' she looked at the scar on her right arm, just below her shoulder, she sighed.

'I'm sorry, I thought I was only touching your scar... not your actually shoulder.'

'It's fine, I should be more vigilant.' She let go of Gray and pulled the covers off her to reveal a ice blue silk night gown which came a little shorter than the middle of her thighs. She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Gray on his own. He shook his head and went after her.

She was in the kitchen, finishing off the cups of tea with hot water from the kettle, she went to the fridge to get some milk, 'Did you get anymore milk last night when I asked you to?'

He nodded, 'yeah, I did.'

She took out some milk and went to finish off the cups of tea, she stirred one of the cups before she put the milk in and accidently knock it over with the tea spoon. 'Damn it!' The hot water went over her right hand, Gray ran up to her and looked at the burn.

'Are you ok? Here let me help!' He cooled his hand right down and put it on her hand, she gasped in shock and pain, then Gray gasped in pain, 'Damn, why do I always try and do that? Here put you hand in this bowl of icy water...' he made a sink of water that half froze it, she put her hand in it and sighed.

'Are you ok, Gray? I'm sorry that you can't directly use your magic to help me...'

'Hey, it's fine... Atleast I never accidently give you frost bite...'

She laughed, 'can you finish making the drinks while I change into my clothes for the day?'  
He nodded, she left the room and went back into her room, she put on blue and black shirt, and black shorts, she put on thin blue gloves which came to just below her elbow, she then put her thicker gloves on over the top, which had a black Fairy Tail emblom on them. She then put her long blue socks on which came just below the knee and her boots which were nearly identical to her thick gloves. She brushed her hair and put it in a long plaite.

She went to the mirror to check her scar on her arm, three claw marks. She then walked back into the kitchen, she picked up one of the cups of tea off the table and drank from it, then put it back, 'Hey is that one yours? It doesn't taste strong enough...'

He laughed 'yours is next to the kettle!'

She laughed, walked over to the kettle and grabbed her tea.

He looked at her, 'whats so funny?'

'Your clothes!'

'Argh!' Gray was now in his boxers, he didn't even have his trainers on anymore. 'I can't believe I do this all the time! Where the hell are my clothes? You know, we never have a problem with laundry when I am always going out and buying new clothes, but when we do track down my clothes, its a nightmare. Ah, I have found my top! and one of my trainers... Can you help me find the rest of them?'

She nodded, and looked at where his top and trainer was, the top was on of the cupboard and the trainer was under the table, she walked over to the pile of laundry that was Gray's clothes and found his other trainer under his orange hoody. 'Gray, you really need to do this laundry, its driving me nuts and I would love to see you in this orange hoody again, it suits you...' she passed Gray the trainer.

He slipped it on, 'yeah I'll do it when we come back from the job we are gonna do today, I hope it's a good job! Allie?'

Allie looked puzzled about something, she looked up and smiled, 'sorry, did you say something?'

Gray rolled his eyes, 'it doesn't matter, lets go anyway!'

She nodded and looked at him, 'We don't want the rest of the team making up wild assumptions! I can't believe that they think I am dating you...'

He blushed, 'Yeah, I-I c-can't believe it either...'

She grabbed him by the arm, 'come on Gray, lets go!' she dragged him out of the door. Gray locked up the house and they raced towards the Fairy Tail Guild, they did this every morning, but Gray always let Allie win, only as she was still a weak runner.

The got almost all the way to the guild, the rest of the team was waiting for them, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza and Alexa Blaze, a girl with long brown hair in pigtails tied with red bows and red eyes. Allie ran towards them, tripped over her feet and flew into the group, Natsu caught her. 'Hey, you alright baby sis?'

She sat up on the floor and looked at her legs, 'maybe one day I'll be able to run without any problems... O and Natsu, don't call me that!' Natsu helped her to her feet by grabbing her hands. 'Thank you, Natsu...'

He cocked his head to the right, 'you need to take your time when you are running...'

She rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, ok, whatever...'

Gray came up, Natsu scowled, 'you really need to stop racing her to the Guild everyday... Her legs can't take it all the time! You frostbite idiot!'

Gray growled and got in his face, 'what did you say, flame spewer?'

They both started conjuring up magic and Allie got infront of them after they had released their magic, a silver light shone and the ice and fire magic both dissappeared. Allie gave them both a dirty look. 'You two need to stop fighting like this...'

'But he started!' Natsu yelled. They started fighting again, this time not using magic, a flash of red hair came between them and they were both on the floor, with lumps on their heads.

'Thankyou Erza...' Allie smiled.

'Well, we can't stay here much longer... We have to go pick a job.' She walked inside.

Alexa walked up to Allie, 'So, what type of job should we get?'

Allie shrugged, 'just one we can get through without distroying things, hopefully...'

She looked at her, 'why you say that, Allie?'

Allie nudged her head towards Lucy, Alex figured it out. 'Hey Lucy, I heard a lot of commotion from your street last night, what happened?' Alie inquired.

'Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray were all at my house last night, they were sorta having a sleepover and they were very noisey. I had to sleep on the floor again...' she looked at them, 'Why did you two not come over?'

'I was reading...' Alex answered simplistically.

'I was going to, but something came up...' Allie whispered nervously, trying not to get the attention of Natsu.

'Why are we whispering?' Natsu said behind her.

'That's because I don't want Natsu to get worried... ARGH!' She screamed when she realised it was Natsu that said that.

Natsu laughed, but stopped when he looked at her clearly upset face, 'what's up sis? Why will I get worried?'

She looked away, 'I'm sorry... I was joking!' she faked a laugh.

Natsu knew it was a lie but shrugged it off, 'yeah whatever...'

Allie walked into the Guild and saw Mira she walked over to her, 'morning, Mira.!'

'Good morning, Allie, are you guys getting a job today?'

She nodded, 'yeah we are, but we are only getting a small one this time... Did you find one, Erza?'

Erza nodded, 'yes I have, a somewhat distant village has got a band of theives causing havok, it seems like a job for us... It should only take two days to complete, if that!'

Allie smiled, 'Ok, lets go!'

And strangely enough, they did...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**The Strongest Team**_

* * *

_**The Uncontrollable**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The next week, Allie sat upstairs in the guild with her elbows on the balcony and her head resting on her hands. She had her eyes closed and was deep in thought. Suddenly she heard a bang and opened her eyes to see Natsu flattened at the bottom of the stairs, by Makarov. Allie walked down the stairs and walked out of the guild ignoring her brother's yells for her. Mira followed her.

She went to the park where the massive Solar tree was and climbed it with no effort. She sat up there and tears fell down her face. Erza came outside and requips in climbing gear and slowly climbs the tree when she get up there, she requips back into her armour. 'What is the matter, Allie? Huh! Your crying!' She puts an arm around Allie.

Allie hugs her, 'I'm pathetic...'

Erza looked at her, 'where did this come from? Your not pathetic, those boys down there are pathetic... look at them...' They looked down and saw Gray and Natsu fighting.

She laughed, 'I'll break them up this time...' She got ready to jump out of the tree.

Erza went to grab her from doing so but missed by an inch, 'Allie...'

Allie jumped down and landed on her feet, 'stop fighting you two...'

Gray and Natsu stop fighting and looked at her. 'How did you get in the Solar tree?'

'Natsu, your an idiot... same way most people get up trees... by climbing!' She scowled at him, her eyes red.

Natsu gasped and walked up to her and looked deep into her face, 'you've been crying...'

Gray gasped, 'what! How do you know that, Natsu?'

'Her eyes are red, Gray. You stupid ice moron! But just go away, I am gonna talk to my sister...' he wheeled Allie away, leaving Gray and Erza on their own, they both shrugged and walked back to the guild. He took her to the wood. He stopped and turned her around. 'What's wrong?'

She shook her head, 'It's nothing...' She looked at the sky.

'Ha! There is something wrong!' Natsu jumped and pointed at her.

She scowled, 'and why do you think that? Oh, and by the way, it's rude to point!'

Natsu stopped pointing and got closer to her. He was atleast two foot taller than her and he sighed and cocked his head to the right, looking at her, 'you were looking at the sky...'

She made a funny face of what the hell are you talking about. 'That doesn't mean anything...'

He shook his head, 'on the contrary, you always gaze at the sky when you are upset. Just like you were looking for something or someone...' he got really close and sort of bent over to get in her face, normally when he did this, he would have an angry face, but this time it was a I know what your looking for face.

She gasped, blushed and walked away, 'I don't know what your talking about! It's not like I am looking for...' she trailed off and stopped walking, rooting herself to the spot in which she was standing.

Natsu gasped and looked at the floor, 'I know what you are doing, you have done that since before I can remember, because everyone in the guild has told me you've done, even Makarov... You never knew it, but when you were upset, feeling alone or just need something to cheer you up, you would look up at the sky and look for the one person who could have done that. Igneel. He was our father and even though you never knew him... I bet he loved you so very much! How about it?' He smiled.

She turned around, tears in her eyes, 'how about what?'

He walked over to her and hugged her, 'we search for Igneel together! We have to stick together, little sister...'

She smiled and nodded, 'sounds good...'

'Now tell me whats wrong.'

She looked at him then sat on the floor, hugging her knees. Natsu sat infront of her with his legs folded.

'You know on the last job we went on, a week ago?'

He nodded, 'what about it?'

'I wasn't that much help and then I over used my magic causing my self to not be able to help. I am really sorry but I don't think I should be part of Fairy Tail's Strongest Team anymore.'

He gasped, 'Don't say that, your a huge part of this team!'

She stood up, 'I only have one talent! Cancelation Magic! I can't fight, I'm useless! You, Lucy, Erza, Alex, Gray and even Happy have more chance to win a fight then I do! I just get in the way!'

'I'll teach you to fight.' Erza came from behind a tree.

She gasped, 'Erza! But why?'

'You have talent, I have seen you use a sword... Remember the first job you asked me to go on with you, without Natsu? You just swung an old sword and didn't have any training but you saved your own life. Let me help you be a better fighter.' she smiled.

She gasped and nodded, 'thanks Erza!'

'Its fine, we start in the morning, it will only take three days.' she smiled and walked away.


End file.
